1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to security and tracking systems. More specifically, it relates to discreet luggage tracking and surveillance devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Checked luggage is a multi-billion dollar industry and yet 26 million pieces of luggage go missing every year. Recent increased security measures prevent travelers from locking their luggage when using various transportation ports, such as airports. When traveling through these transportation ports luggage is regularly searched by unknown security personnel and too often valuables become lost or stolen.
Many searches are conducted in closed rooms lacking video surveillance making it nearly impossible to identify the perpetrator. Additionally an owner may be unaware that his/her valuables have been stolen until it is too late because of the extended period of separation between owner and luggage and the hectic nature of traveling. Recovering stolen valuables and identifying perpetrators has become extremely difficult.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple means for adapting luggage with an effective security system to aid in locating an individual's luggage and providing evidence of the identity of the perpetrator. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, this in no way disclaims these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this description, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions: or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.